the_neon_demonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesse
The story is about '''Jesse, a small town girl with big dreams of making it as a top model in Los Angeles. Her doe-eyed innocence and all around aura seem that of a porcelain doll, and at sixteen, she is quickly becoming the industry’s next “It Girl.” If Jesse begins the show as a fresh-faced new girl confident in her own beauty, she slowly becomes a narcissistic goddess whose entire personhood is defined by the ways others respond to her physicality. Unfortunately, she made the fatal mistake of leaving the door open in her life for cannibals who ultimately consume her. Though Jesse is a kind-hearted naif, her perfection makes others resent her and ultimately leave her alienated. Midway into the film, Jesse undergoes a significant change in character. She becomes less reserved and begins embracing the way others feel about her. Jesse in many ways is "a deer-in-the-headlights". Jesse is a passive character who grows increasingly prideful and narcissistic as the film progresses. Jesse's self-coronation takes place in what could be called the film's Narcissus sequence. She transforms from a relatively shy person into a narcissistic person who actually believes that beauty is the only thing -- to be more precise, her beauty is everything. She may have been struggled in transforming from a naïve girl with a natural look to a sophisticated young woman of the world but when she does, she assumes it with a sense of entitlement. 'Physical Appearance' Jesse’s wardrobe towards the beginning of the film is important in understanding the kind of person she is. We don’t get much background on her situation back at home, but we know she’s young, bright-eyed and eager to become famous. A lot of what she wears consists of pale pink, purple, and white floral dresses that show off her youthful, innocent nature. Jesse has been put through the ringer with multiple photo shoots, castings and run-ins with psychotic models, but here she is walking the runway for the first time. With flashes of dark blues and blacks pulsating, this scene is like a hypnotic light show. However, it also represents the point of no return for Jesse. The sweet, innocent girl we once knew is gone. The scene represents her embracing her vain, narcissistic side as she literally kisses her own reflection. 'Personality and Traits' When you first meet Jesse, she is soft-spoken, innocent, and a bit naïve. She might be a bit on the shy side, but not overly shy. Jesse is the brand new toy that everyone wants to play with, but no one can. She is at once the epitome of innocence and control. She seems untouchable. Over the course of the film, because of her newfound ego, however, Jesse is entirely full of herself that there is hardly ever space for someone else in the room beside her ego. She's beautiful, and she knows it. In her mind, she is the sun and everything revolves around her. Her confidence, although irritating quite often is also magnetic. The way she carries herself and presents herself is like she is a goddess, and more often than not people will flock to that. She loves herself and will prove to everyone else that they should love her too. She is a cold, self-obsessed little Barbie doll that will have whomever she wants wrapped around her finger. 'Role in Movie' TBA 'Trivia' * Despite Ruby being the main antagonist, it is claimed that the true villain was Jesse herself, having become the models' worst nightmare, as well as a self-absorbed, materialistic, and shallow goddess. ** She begins the story clean–faced and innocent, but slowly strips away her façades to reveal an intensely narcissistic, sociopathic inner-self that leads to her ultimate demise. Category:Characters